kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Shino Kurosaki
| image = | race = Kaida | birthday = February 13 | age = 15 (Book 2) 19/20 (Book 3) | gender = Male | height = 152 cm (5'0") | weight = 52 kg (115 lbs.) | blood type = AB | spirit energy = B | affiliation = Kaidan World, Royal Task Force, Heartnet Clan | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Royal Task Force Assassination | previous occupation = None | team = RTF Assassination Squad - Heartnet Branch Kaien Mori Squad (Book 3) | previous team = Bree Davis Squad (Book 2) | partner = Selina Heartnet, Cero Suzuki, Kaien Mori and Tsukiko Kiyoko | previous partner = None | base of operations = Royal Task Force Base, Kaidan World, Yamatsuri | relatives = Inuyuki Kurosaki (Father), Other Kurosaki family members | education = Special Force Academy | Kenta name = Shade | first form = Kusarigama | second form = Unknown | third form = Not Accomplished | book debut = Kaida:Reborn | chapter debut = Undetermined | voice actor = Undetermined }} Shino Kurosaki (志野木村) is an assassin for the Royal Task Force under the direct command of Aoshi Sasaki. A child prodigy, Shino's family has served mainly the Heartnet family for generations. Appearance Despite Shino's true age of 15, he actually appears about 12 or 13. Even for his appeared age, he is quite small. Shino has black hair with tints of dark purple throughout it; it is often wild and tossed about his head. Shino, in contrast to his dark hair, has large, bright yellow eyes. Most of the time, they are playful and bright, but his eyes are the part of Shino that scares spirits the most. Regardless of being a Kaida, Shino has a pretty solid grasp on modern-western clothing. When in the human world, Shino normally doesn't go out of his way to transform into a uniform but rather stays in his street clothes. His normal uniform is all black, tight fitting and very traditional of the Royal Task Force uniforms. Personality Although Shino is an assassin for a Pureblood family, Shino often displays a very loveable and innocent front while in the human world and around Selina. Of all Selina's associates or friends, only Shino is allowed to give Selina a nickname (affectionately known to Shino as Lena-Chan). Shino loves and is totally devoted to Selina, not only because his family is tied to the Heartnet family, but because Shino bonded with Selina at a young age. However, Shino is careful to avoid a weak appearances in front of other Kaida and spirits. Among Kaida, Shino is feared for his strength and rumors that circulate around him. Towards spirits, Shino's personality completely differs and he never hesitates, stalls or feels emotion when he fights. Powers *Advanced Healing Powers: Shino is very careful to avoid being injured but, like most Kaida, Shino heals faster than humans. Having high Spirit Energy also helps in healing his body, especially during fights. Normal scratches heal within a day while more serious injuries may bed rid him for a week or two at most. *Spell Casting: Shino isn't fond of using Kekkai during battles. In his view, Kekkai give away positions and use too much Spirit Energy. It is implied that Shino is exceptional when using Kekkai but it often isn't seen. *Maboroshi: A requirement in the Royal Task Force is the level of speed needs to be higher than your average Military Police. As such, Shino's Maboroshi is extremely quick, especially because he was trained from his father. Shino's level of speed challenges many Kaida because he fights close-combat and is an assassin. *Spirit Energy: Even though he is still a child, Shino's Spirit Energy is still incredibly high. For normal Kaida, his Spirit Energy would place him at a Second Lieutenant level. Amongst his family members, Shino is exceptionally strong, even stronger than his own father. It was mostly his level and his ability to control his Spirit Energy that led his family and the Academies to believe that Shino was a child prodigy. Even among assassins, who's main priority when killing is masking Spirit Energy, Shino is one of the few who can instantly hide it and release it in large amounts without getting tired. Kenta Shade (陰) *Shade's only known form is dual Kusarigama, a sickle shaped weapon connected together with a metal chain. Shino is able to wield this weapon perfectly so that the chain never makes a sound when Shino goes for a kill. While there are different shapes of Kusarigama (for example, one sickle with a chain with a weight on the end), Shino's weapon does a have a holster where he can hide a weight and use it when necessary. While it appears that Shade doesn't have any other special ability, Shino almost always incapacitates his enemies so drawing a final incantation is simple. Category:Characters Category:Kaida